You And Me
by mangeko crossagan
Summary: some where she is watching him
1. Chapter 1

crying silently, at the impact of her death. the swirling of her lavender scent with her sun shining blinding smiles coming off her white teeth. of her eyes, sky blue mix with my chocolate brown. short blonde hair beautiful in the wind. if sensing by a thousand miles the rain came and sweeped you up. if only i invited you in time. said you and i ruled in magical talent. i wish though you were with me, and pride would come to me for your in my dreams. dad said you hit your head, my thoughts swirled in depression but your last second with me was teary but my tears were dreary. i dry your paints in rhythm in flows i wish i was in brow. 


	2. Chapter 2

i miss Jessie i do, but god won't let me go to him. im begging with my blue sky eyes and old boots. with my blonde hair and perfectly white teeth. thinking of him makes me smile, god please. God: fine young one, you get one chance and thats all you get got it. But one piece of warning, don't get to foolish last well and fight hard, remember that well. Leslie: i won't i said to god while crying in joy at all the possibilities at my you Leslie said giving one of her estastic smiles filled with britghness. god smiled and said in his all knowing smiles, that count in your heart, make your love count to a shinning eclipse god did send her to her last human seen apperiance with a good luck in faith with a sad goodbye. Leslie smiled and waved whole heart fully to god and said as he dissapered that the true queen of terabithia is back, watch out world she said with determination as she throw her fist in the air. 


	3. Chapter 3

lurking through the place magic, or paradise as i use to put it. teribitha the palace of Jesse and Leslie in the fairies as are guards in trouble we finished off the dark master before i met my faite i still say it was the magic's fault.( i would never admit it was my fault.) coming from the darkness was my former old royal subjects who at one time saved my life. especially the giant. they were quite surprised at their dead queens apperiance. deciding that my distraction was a good time to get away from my past its when i came to my demise of the rope did i stop and look with a small smile with a cocky attitude. it's been 5 years since i seen Jesse, five fucking years. blushing at my thoughts i silently moved across the bridge. while doing that in distress. i actually noticed something about my appearance. since never actually seeing my 17 year old body having died when i was 12. i was taken back at how god made with silently thanking god. noticing the sun shining down on me with a smile and having regained my powers including still being one the fastest besides Jesse. so in my brain told me to run to Jesse but thinking about if he's even the same as he was at 12. i hope so said Leslie as she took off from the bridge to her parents house hoping they still lived their with her dog p.t. or also known as prince terror. as well i hope jesse is hotter now thought a red faced Leslie in a hurry. 


	4. Chapter 4

as i crossed through the creek, i hope Jessie doesn't have a gf and my parents didn't move. behind Jesse's house i ran up my drive way to the old house in my room running by a kid of my age it seems he didn't notice me. what the hell was that thought Jesse as he was mowing lessies parents house. i miss her Jessie though i wish i brought her with me. lessile sneaked into her old room and locked the door. looking at her body for the first time in 5 years, her hair having grown past her shoulders. with still sky blue eyes and full lips, with tan skin. it also appears that i have wide hips, big perfect ass and d cup breast with a narrow waist. smiling to myself, thinking i look good to get Jesse's attention. Jesse was going up the stairs about to cry, he caught sight of a blond hair. making my eyes open wide with anxiety overriding my senses as i turned off the lawn mower as i ran for my life in the house to her room. trying to open it finding it locked, i screamed to open it in anger but silence was what i got as always. 


End file.
